Link x McGee
by LavaSoKawaii
Summary: I dunno.. I just made this to tease some friends from a chat I frequent and yeah.. they said they wanted me to do it. The rest is in the beginning of the story. enjoy :P mybe I'll even do a second chap if they allow me too :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys.. first of.. dunno if anyone will read this.. for the guys I get here form ZA.. just skip this part lol!

Well for all the others. this is a story about two guys from some chat I know. They are not realy couple and they are not homosexual in any way. It was just for fun and to tease them a little :P

Just trying to say that Link does not refer to Link from "The Legend of Zelda" :D ok LET'S GOOO!

McGee was standing at the window watching the rain wash over the streets. It's been like this all day since he came to France to see his lover.

They've been apart for 1 month again after their last meeting. McGee had been really lonely even though thy had been texting and skyping all the time.

*sigh* "it's just not the same" he mumbled on the thought.

"what are you sighing for?" says the younger but taller man, throwing his arms around McGee's neck.

"I-I told you not to hang onto me!" He was trying to loosen Link's grip with his hands but was stopped abruptly as he was turned around.

Link was staring into McGee's bright green eyes their faces so close McGee could feel Links warm breath on his lips. Slowly the taller man was drawing closer shutting his eyes. McGee was blushing up to his ears. He closed his eyes and just let it happen. He had missed him for so long, hadn't been able to touch the black haired man in front of him for a month.

Suddenly he found his hands reaching for the taller mans hair drawing his fingers through it as their kiss deepened

After a few minutes Link loosened his grip but not drawing away completely.

"I missed you so much" He said and hugged the short man.

McGee's head was buried in Link's chest. Link had rested his face in the shorter man's brown thick hair taking a deep breath.

"ahh.. Let's go.." He said letting go and pulling him by the hand to the bed room.

McGee knew exactly what was going to happen but he didn't resist. Not this time. He wouldn't be so distanced this time.

"Just this once" he thought while his face was still red and his heart racing.

As soon as they arrived in the dark room Link threw his lover on the bed and started to undress him, while nipping on his neck.

"ahh..!' escaped the brunette's mouth as soon as link had his hand far enough under his shirt to touch his nipple. He covered his mouth in embarrassment his face in a flush of red again.

The black haired man kept on playing with McGee's sweet spot making his lover lower his hand, panting hard.

McGee just couldn't hold back anymore. Link noticed and started unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing right after he had peeled McGee out of his own. He could see the shade of red on his lovers face while looking down on him. Oh how he loved that face. It was so special to him because only he could make him look that way. And he would be the only one to ever see it.

McGee was trembling as the taller man began stroking him. He enjoyed every moment of it panting and gasping for air. He knew he was close but couldn't get anything more out then an "Ahh!" when he tried to let his lover know. He gasped for air throwing his hips towards his lover.

"AH.. Ah.. Haaah..!"

Link was astonished that McGee was so into it today. He was really happy and kept on kissing the shorter man's neck even after he had climaxed. He had thrown McGee over so that he was facing his back.

"Shouldn't I.. you know.. Yours?" The brunette said panting under him without facing him. Link was lovestruck. That McGee would suggest such a thing. What was with him today?

"It's fine.. I can have as much of you as I want in a little" Link said those words right into his lovers ear. He could see how McGee's face kept reddening with every breath that was meeting his neck.

The Panting of the two men kept on echoing through the room. McGee was so embarrassed but he was enjoying it so much at the same time. He would have never imagined this a year ago.

"McGee.. You ready?" The tall man hovering over him whispered into his ear kissing it right after the words had left his mouth.

He would have to continue his thoughts later because he had been waiting for this so much. He was longing for his lover. He couldn't bring out a word so he simply shoved his hips farther up in the air softly touching his boyfriends dick.

"ok..." That was all Link could get out. He heard him swallow as he slowly entered the brunette.

"Nghhh.."

"AHHHH!"

Link was overwhelmed by how good it felt to hold his lover like this after one month.

He could clearly see and hear how much his partner had missed this too.

"ahh… hahh.." McGee couldn't hold it back.

"You are so open today.. Hehe.. I like it.." Link whispered into the brunette's ear pushing himself deeper into his entrance.

"Ahhh..! Haa.. Shuddup.. Nghh.."

"Ngh.." Link knew he wouldn't be able to take it if his lover was squeezing him so tightly.

"McGee.. Not so tight.. Ngh.."

"I-I can't.. haah.. Too good.. Nhh.."

"Ok.. You asked for it.."

Link began thrusting into his partner. He couldn't do anything but pant and moan . He had already grit his teeth but it wasn't helping.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhh.. Haaahh.. Aahhh.. Nhhhhh"

His lover couldn't keep his voice in either.

"ugh.. Nhhhh .. Ahhh!" McGee couldn't hold back. This was just too good.

"damn.. Ugh.. Nhhh" McGee knew he was close again but tried to keep it in so that this amazing feeling would last a little longer.

Suddenly he heard his partners voice.

"McGee.. Ugh.. I can't"

"haah.. Ugh me- AHHH!" McGee's words were cut of by a loud moan.

"Hit the sweet spot?" Link grinned.

"Hmm.. There.. Ahh.. Keep hitting there.."

"sure.." Link clasped McGees hand as He slowed down his movement but thrust deeper and with more force.

"Ahh… Ahh.. Ahh.. Don't.. stop.. Ahhh..!" McGee was whimpering under the tall man.

His head was pushed into the mattress with every thrust and his free hand was gripping the sheets as he was getting closer.

He turned his head to look at Link's face. Link had closed his eyes concentrating on his breath and hitting his lovers favorite spot.

"L-Link.. Ha.." He opened his eyes to notice his lovers lips meeting his.

"Nhh..!" Link responded with licking over his partners lips slowly slipping through them.

"Nhh.. Nhh.. Nhh…" McGee drew away from the kiss to throw back his head and grip the sheets almost ripping them.

"AAAAAHHH… AHHH.. AHHH!" He jolted and started trembling soon after.

"Ugh.. McGee.." Link couldn't hold it in any longer himself as the short man under him squeezed him so tightly throwing his hips towards his.

Panting could be heard through the room.

It was dark. The Alarm clock read 2:30 am.

"How long have we been doing it..? HOW OFTEN?!" McGee thought while blushing and panting, still exhausted from the last round.

"3.. About.. 3 or 4 times.." Link responded, panting himself and pulling McGee into his arms.

"D-Did I say that aloud?!"

"No, but you looked like you were thinking that." Link grinned and kissed his lovers forehead.

"Idiot.. Now we already read each others thoughts?" McGee responded in a grumpy tone.

"I love you." Link said after a short pause. Their breath had already calmed down but McGee's heart was racing again.

"Wha.. What are you.." McGee looked away his face as red as could be.

Link didn't respond. Not a word. Just his breath. Just his arms, his warmth. McGee was unbelievably happy. Suddenly he noticed something. A heart beat. It was racing but it wasn't his.

"L-Link?" He looked up to see his lover stare right past him.

Was he… nervous?

"I.. I.. love you.. too.."

McGee couldn't believe he just said that. His face just wouldn't stop being as red as could be.

Why was it so hard for him?

Link's heartbeat went up.

"What- What is it?"

"It's the first time you said that to me in this whole year we've been together.

I am just so happy. Thank you"

He kissed McGee softly who couldn't do anything else but respond.

"Me too. Thank you. For everything"

And all that could be heard was the racing hearts of the two lover's embracing each other , quieting down as they were falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ping" was the noise the Computer made.

Link had posted a funny picture in his favorite chat.

He would spend most of his afternoons and many nights on it too.

He had already made some friends too.

The best part was that one of those friends was going to meet him in real life in a few days. His name was McGee and he was Australian.

"Hey Link!

I'll be coming to France for a trip with some of my friends. I thought maybe we could meet up and chat a little. Just answer and we'll talk about the details on skype.

Hope to meet ya!

-McGee"

Link read the e-mail again and again. He was just too excited to meet one of his best friends after all those years of chatting and skyping.

"I should get ready!" Link suddenly shouted when he looked at the clock.

McGee should be at their meeting place in an hour.

"What's taking him so long..? Hopefully he doesn't just leave me here!" thought the deserted McGee.

Link was 30 minutes late and McGee was getting more nervous by the second.

"McGeeeee!" He heard a man's voice .

"Link?" The tall black haired man was now standing before him panting.

"A-Are you alright?" McGee said laying a hand on Link's back, who was bending over resting his hands on his thighs.

"Yeah.." He answered and swallowed, just to keep on panting.

"H-Hey let's sit down over there before you collapse!" McGee was worried. Had he run here just because he was late? For McGee?

"You ok?" Link had calmed down.

"Yeah.. Thanks" he responded .

"OH! I am so sorry! First I am late and then I mess up our first meeting.." Link said shocked.

"Huh? Oh yeah.. No! It's ok. You didn't mess up. I am just happy you are ok." The brunette said with a smile on his face.

Link blushed a little as he thought that the man before him actually was pretty cute.

"We-Well.. Then let's go and do some things. You are not in France everyday after all!" Link stuttered.

Why had he been thinking that another man was cute? They were both guys and McGee was older than him so why?

It had already gotten dark and Link and McGee have had a wonderful day. They had gone to see many sights and eat delicious food. They were walking through a park with big , green lawns and some lanterns with orange lighting. Some tree's were planted here and there and at the center was a round flower field.

Suddenly McGee felt something cold on his nose. It was a raindrop. It started pouring down soon after he noticed it and the two young men had no choice but to find shelter. They found a library near the park but as they arrived under the canopy they were already soaked.

"Well.. Sh*t" McGee mumbled.

"Now my first evening in France with you is ruined."

"Hey it's not that bad. We could go and watch that anime you brought with you. I live very close by." Link responded trying to lighten the mood.

"You can take a shower and I'll give you some clothes to change into. You can go back to the hotel tomorrow right? I have a guest room where you can sleep. Only if you want to I mean!"

"Actually, that doesn't sound so bad.. Let's do it!" McGee lit up again in a happy smile looking up to see the taller man's face.

He suddenly felt something warm on his arm. It was links hand.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Oh.. It's nothing." The black haired man responded and turned.

"It's this way. My apartment." And then they walked off, leaving McGee confused.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower and the change of clothes.." McGee said, his cheeks red from the hot water. He was wearing a shirt that was way too big for him and a pair of blue jeans, which were too long so he had to turn them up around the ankles.

Link stood up from the couch.

"You look cute." He grinned and started rubbing McGee's head with the towel hanging over McGee's shoulders.

"What are you saying? You've been acting weird since we got here." McGee said while blushing.

Link didn't respond and kept on drying the brunette's hair.

After a few minutes of silence they both sat down on the couch to watch the anime McGee had brought with him.

As soon as the opening of Shingeki no Kyojin played McGee started dozing off. This day must've been much more tiring than he had thought.

Link found McGee leaning against his shoulder after a few minutes of the first episode.

"McGee? You asleep man?" He asked softly brushing his hand over McGee's cheek. No response.

Of course Link saw an opening. He leaned closer to McGee's face slowly pulling his chin up with his hand. Their lips rested softly on one another. They were much softer than Link had expected. After all he was kissing another man. He backed away after a few seconds of enjoying McGee's warm breath. He looked down on the shorter man, still sleeping. His chest was slowly moving up and down. He seemed really peaceful, which made Link want to make a mess out of him all the more.

He slowly run his hand through the brunette's hair, feeling it's texture, the softness from being freshly washed. It was still a little wet but really warm and it smelled of shampoo. McGee shuffled over landing on the couch with his head. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Hmm? What happened? Did I fall asleep?" He mumbled while rubbing his left eye with the back of his hand. Link noticed the long, dark eyelashes. His eyes were really beautiful. They had a dark, but somehow shining shade of green. Link grabbed McGee's hand and slowly moved it away while leaning closer.

McGee only sat there wondering what was going on. Then it happened. Link kissed McGee's soft lips a second time. McGee's eyes tore open in shock. What was going on? Why was Link kissing him? He didn't have the answers. But he knew who did. He pulled away pushing Link away with his free hand.

"Wha-What the HELL do you think you are doing?!" He yelled while gasping for air.

Link responded with a faint voice "I like you".

"What?"

"I like you, McGee".

"What are you talking ab-" McGee was stopped by another kiss. Link licked over McGee's lips, his tongue slowly making it's way through. McGee couldn't resist him. Link was much stronger and taller than him, so he had no chance.

Link slowly pulled away. "Stay the night?" He asked while staring into McGee's eyes.

-Continues in Chapter 3-


	3. Chapter 3

"wha.." McGee stared back at Link dumbstruck.

"Will you stay the night?" Link asked in a husky, quiet voice once again, stealing a peck on McGee's lips.

"I... NO!" McGee shouted, pushing him away and standing up from the couch. His face was red from anger and emberrassment. How could Link do that to him? They were both guys and on top of that McGee had a girlfriend.

"WHAT is wrong with you?!" He shouted again wiping his lips and getting dressed in a rush so that he coud leave the apartment as soon as possible. McGee was feeling really uncomfortable as he noticed Link still staring at him.

"McGee.. I-I'm sorry!"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! just.. I'll leave now. Sorry." and with that he grabbed his bag off the floor and left the apartment. The rain still hadn't let up and so he got drenched after only a few steps outside.

*hic* his quick steps became slower and after a while came to a halt. McGee was crying, asking himself why this all had to happen. He felt betrayed, and so all he could do was stand in the rain, in a foreign city, sobbing all by himself.

Meanwhile Link had picked up the stuff that McGee left on his rush out of the apartment and thought about what he did.

"I'm an idiot..." He mumbled to himself. He could feel the guilt and self-hatred crawl inside his chest. "GODDAMNIT!" He shouted and threw the towel he had held in his hand to the floor. He threw open the door and ran after McGee even though he knew it was pointless.

After he entered the Park and walked past the first few benches, he spotted a small silhouette on a bench a few feet away.

Silence enveloped the two as Link slowly walked towards McGee sitting on the bench, wiping the tears with his sleeve.

McGee was the first one to speak. "Why..? Why would you do that? It's not a funny joke, you know?"

"I meant what I said. It's not a joke."

"Yeah right." McGee kept on staring down to his feet.

"I know I often joke around and you often can't take me serious, but.. this time I really mean it."

"How long?"

"What?"

"For how long have you felt that way now?" McGee finally lifted his head and looked Link in the eyes.

Both of them could see that they had cried. Link's eyes were still glistening with tears, while McGee's were red and slightly swollen.

"I'm not sure. I mean.. we've been friends for so long and I've always liked you the most, but I didn't think of you this way.."

"Then, when did u start thinking of me this way?" He said with a slightly annoyed tone. He was confused and all he wanted right now were straight answers.

"I don't kno-"

"WHEN did it start? I just want to know since when you've been liying to me." McGee's voice trailed off and was muted by sobs spilling from his lips.

"TODAY. ok? At the station your smile was just so awfuly cute and honest.. I couldn't help but fall in love. and then at my house, in my clothes, sleeping, leaning on my shoulder.. I just.. couldn't hold back. I don't know what got into me there I just kind of lost my composure and I feel awful about it ok?" Link half shouted at McGee to try to get him to listen. McGee kept on sobbing and tears fell from his eyes.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this. I am REALLY REALLY sorry. I feel awful about what I did and I swear I'll never do anything like that agai-"

"Yeah, you won't. Cause I won't give you the chance to. I NEVER want to see you again."

McGee stood up, tears running down his cheeks. He took of the coat he was wearing, that Link now noticed was way too big for him, and gave it to Link.

"I accidentally grabbed yours. I got all my important stuff. You can just keep the rest and burn it or throw it away or something, I don't care."

McGee turned around while picking up his bag from the bench and left without saying another word.

Link knew it had been foolish and pointless to run after him, but at least he got to apologize. He did the same as McGee and went back to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later McGee had gone back to Australia with mixed feelings.

He was still angry and dissapointed because of what Link did to him. He had hoped this would be a nice vacation with one of his best friends. He hadn't talked to anyone about this for the whole trip and he wasn't sure what to do. Would he leave his girlfriend? Is it considered cheating if another man kisses you without your consent? Thoughts like that wouldn't stop buzzing in McGee's head

Meanwhile Link is working on stuff for university, writing reports and researching like a maniac, just so he would finally be able to stop thinking about McGee. He was feeling awful about the whole incident and didn't sleep most nights, unless he was so exhausted that he would sleep at his desk, just so he could go back to work once he woke up. He had lost a bit of weight and his social life was going down the drain too. His friends were worried about him, telling him he should go out with them for Meet-ups, but he would always decline and stay home just so he could beat himself up again, over what he did to his best friend.

A few weeks had gone by but McGee still couldn't stop thinking about what happened in France. He felt relly guilty and had avoided his girlfriend more and more. He thought "I can't keep this up anymore" and called her.

*dooot dooot dooot dooot*

*click*

"Hey baby! FINALLY you are calling me. you never picked up your calls when I tried to get through to you.. did something happen?"

"Ah.. Avery.. uh no I'm fine, thanks. Listen.. *sigh* I can't do this over the phone. Let's meet up. Right now."

"Huh? is something the matter?"

"I'll pick you up in twenty minutes. See ya."

*piip*

*doot doot doot*

"HAAAAAAHHH..." another big sigh escaped McGee's lips as he hung up on his soon-to-be ex girlfriend.

Like he said, twenty minutes later a small green car pulled up in front of Avery's apartment, McGee inside.

Avery ran down the stairs after putting a last bit of perfume and some high heels. It had been some time since she saw her boyfriend and she hoped that they could "celebrate" their reunion, since she couldn't go to the trip due to work.

"HONNEYYY" she squealed as soon as she was out the door, and opened the cars door to sit shotgun.

"How have you been? I missed you so much!" she said with a big grin on her face, leaning in to kiss McGee.

He simply turned his head and started driving to escape the kiss. He felt like the biggest asshole right now.

"huh? where are we going?" Avery asked hesitantly.

"Your favorite place" McGee regretted that location choice as soon as it had slipped his lips. He would make her favorite place, her most hated place.

"WHAA YAAAY" Avery clung to McGee's arm and squealed again. She couldn't wait to spend a romantic evening by the cliff with her boyfriend.

McGee only had to drive about ten minutes, after he left the town's center to get to the cliff where the two had met. That gave him much too little time to think about what he would say to her, unfortunately.

He parked the car near to the edge and opened the door for Avery after getting out himself.

"Thanks" she said with a smile as she got out of the car and went straight to the railing to look at the view.

"Fuaaaaaaaa" Avery took a deep breath and threw her hands into the air. "isn't this GREAAAAT" she shouted the last part to create an echo. It was a wonderful view. You could see all the way down to the floor of the canyon that was a few hundred meters underneath them. This cliff had been a popular dating spot in the past, but thanks to the city being expanded and more entertainment possibilites people soon forgot about this place.

Three years ago McGee had met Avery here when he was taking a hike. She had done the same thing she is doing now. Holding her arms over her head and shouting words to create an echo. Back then the last thng she shouted was "Let me find LOOOOOOVEEEE" with an especially long love. McGee of course asked her what it meant and she told him that she always came here when she had troubles and that she would shout her troubles or wishes into the canyon to feel better.

After that they had talked till late into the naight, became friends and eventually they started dating. McGee had fallen in love iwth the back he was looking at back then on that evening. But now? He didn't feel the same. He did feel nostalgic and he flet a kind of love, but it wasn't a romantic love. it's the kind of love you have for a view from your childhood. That was it. He loved the view, not the person. He never knew he would be able to fall out of love with this amazing girl. When they started dating he thought she was THE one but.. Now that feeling was gone.

After a few minutes of reminiscing and staring at Avery in front of the sunset she finally turned around. Dread welled up in McGee's chest. He knew there is no going back now. Now that he had more reason than "I cheated" now that he knew he didn't love her anymore, he had to end this.

Avery stepped towards McGee and hugged him. McGee was caught off guard but then hugged her back. He figured this would be the last time. He could smell her perfume. She never really liked it that much but he loved it a lot when she first tried it so she kept on wearing it. Her hair that was bound up into a pony tail slightly tickled his nose as he pushed his face into her head and kissed it lightly. he whispered "I'm sorry" without a sound and broke the embrace.

He looked down to his feet, took all his courage and started.

"Avery, listen.. This is not easy for me but.. I think we should end this. I want to end this."

"What?" Avery was dumbstruck, the loving smile on her face turned into an expression that made McGee's heart churn. It really hurt him, but he knew it hurt way more for her.

"Are you.. b-breaking up with me?" Avery almost couldn't bring herself to say it. She could feel her throat go dry and her eyes and nose becoming hot.

"I'm sorry..." McGee looked down to his feet, ashamed of himself.

"Why?" Big tears were now rolling down her face. Avery had never felt so much pain in her life. This hurt her more than any physical injury ever could. She was so in love with the brunette man standing a few feet away from her, so why would this have to happen?

"It's complicated" McGee responded quietly without looking up.

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"I do love you! it's just.. not the same as it used to be." That's all McGee could bring out before breaking into tears himself.

"What do you mean?" Avery's voice was weak and full of disbelief.

"I mean that.. I love you.. but just not.. in a romantic way. I loved you like that all this time, but.. not anymore.. I'm sorry. I really am." Sobs cut off McGee's voice again and again while he said the worst thing he would, probably ever say to the woman he loved.

"I don't .. understand. Why so suddenly.. is there.. somone else?" Avery experienced the same thing, as she couldn't hold her tears back, her make up running down her cheeks and her voice breaking.

McGee's pupils widened and his eyes sprung open. His jaw almost dropped. Was he in love with him? His heart started beating even faster than it already did, which he didn't know was possible.

He coudln't be in love with him. No. He was still mad. It was just the fact that she was so on the spot with her question that made him feel nervous and guilty.

"No.. I'm sorry.. I just don't want to hurt you any more than I already am." He said after finally regaining a bit of his composure.

"... Ok" Avery said after being quiet for a long time. "Alright. If that is what you want." Her face was twisted with pain and anger.

She took a few steps towards McGee, raised her hand, and let it fall to her side. "I.. Can't do that." She said her eyes shut while looking down.

She went to McGee's car, and decided to let her anger out that way. "I'm taking the car.. I'll get my stuff from your place and go home by foot." And with that she jumped in and drove off.

McGee stared into the sunset. "That's it, huh?" He said and slowly turned to walk down the road, back to the city.


End file.
